


Warrior

by Inuyashagirl2015



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Besides beastiality jokes, But some of the humor is questionable, Don't Think The Mature Tag Fits, F/F, I dont wanna break rules cuz im a lil bitch, idk - Freeform, its T tho, no actual bestiality tho, really - Freeform, so to the M category it goes, we'll see how I feel down the line, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyashagirl2015/pseuds/Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Just because there hasn't been a mage among the ranks of the companions in many years doesn't mean that it had never occurred, nor did it mean that it wouldn't happen again.





	1. No Means No (kinda)

"I want to join the Companions." Vilkas could only stare at the girl in front of him. She looked barely old enough to be away from her mother, no more than 18 summers old, surely, if even that, and she was absolutely tiny, with the facial structure of an imperial and the physical stature of a slight bosmer. The only weapon she carried on her person was an elven dagger fastened to her hip, and it didn't even look like it was put to much use.  
All and all, completely unimpressive, unimposing, and certainly not Companion material.  
"Sorry, we have no need of a maid." And with that he simply shut the door, ignoring the protest that she immediately went to make. That night he mentioned it as he and the other Companions gathered around to eat, all sharing the laugh at the description of such a child trying to play at Companion. Kodlak, however, did not share in their mirth, but merely looked on thoughtfully without a word.  
The next day, when he heard that sharp knock at the door, he knew immediately who it was, because really, who in Shor's name knocks at Jorrvaskr? Regardless, he opened the door anyway and lo and behold the same girl stood in the door, looking significantly more annoyed, but not put off in the least.  
"Now, if you would be so kind as to not shut the door in my face this time and let me speak-" Njada, this time, happened to be walking past and noticed the scene occuring. As was her way, she interrupted before the child could finish.  
"Look, girl, we don't feel like babysitting children who want to play companion for a day before realising that they'll be run through by a draugr in a heartbeat so get lost." And with that, she slammed the door before Vilkas had a chance to. That night, Njada recalled the event to the others, and once again all but Kodlak laughed at the foolishness of the child. The next day, Kodlak chose to linger around the upper level of Jorrvaskr, unusual for him but who can question the Harbinger for simply wanting a slight change of pace. The next day, Ria had begged for Vilkas' assistance in wielding a greatsword effectively. As Kodlak and Aela watched, Vilkas had just begun working with the youngest companion when the girl showed up once again.  
"Haven't we told you already, we don't need your kind lingering around her begging for recognition and fame." Vilkas practically growled at the sight of the girl calmly strolling around to the training ground of Jorrvaskr as if she belonged there.  
"And here I was, hoping to find someone much less presumptuous if I took a slightly less conventional route." She sighed and continued to approach, completely ignoring his threatening stance and harsh glare at the obvious insult.  
"Now, if you would just-" Once again, whatever she had to say was interrupted.  
"Hey, I remember you." Aela stood up and joined the conversation. "From when Farkas and I took down that giant outside the city." The girl smirked.  
"I think I can recall something like that." The girl shrugged.  
"As I recall, you were absolutely no help." Aela glared accusingly at the girl who merely shrugged helplessly.  
"You seemed like you had it under control. Besides, by the time I actually got close enough to do anything, it was already dead, so what was I supposed to do, revive it and kill it again?" The girl bit back.  
"We certainly don't need children to hide behind us while we do the real fighting. Get lost, milk drinker." Aela dismissed the girl.  
"First of all, Milk is an abomination of nature." Apparently she had missed the entire point, "And secondly, I do not and will never hide behind anyone in battle like a coward."  
"How could you do anything but," Aela scoffed, "All you have is that little dagger, you don't even carry a real weapon with you."  
"I will have you know that I am a mage. I would typically prefer destruction magic in a fight, but if I really wanted a weapon, all I have to do," The girl raised up a hand and purple magicka swirled around her right arm before forming a glowing, slightly translucent blade, "Is this."  
"Well, we are a company of warriors, not mages. Take your fancy tricks to the college of winterhold, where you belong." Vilkas took a step towards the girl, fully intending to toss the arrogant child down the steps of Jorrvaskr if she wouldn't leave willingly.  
"Hold on just a minute." Kodlak interrupted, obviously knowing what the situation was going to evolve into if he didn't step in. Vilkas expected him to politely explain the point to the girl before sending her on her merry way. He didn't expect to find himself on the receiving end of one of Kodlak's "disappointed" faces.  
"Now, I'm disappointed in both of you, making such assumptions without any proof." He scolded the two before turning to the girl, who blinked at him in surprise at having been defended, "I'm very sorry about both of them. It's been a long time since the Companions have had a mage in company, and apparently these two think that means that there has never been one. Though, I am a bit surprised that you have opted to come to us, rather than the college of Winterhold."  
"I did actually." The girl rolled her eyes at the thought, "Basically, I knew most of the stuff they were willing to teach me straight off the bat, and everything was just so... boring. There were so many regulations and rules and classes and absolutely no real combat or application of any of the spells they were teaching us. Really, the only thing I got from that college was an outfit and a few spell tomes that I had to teach myself after leaving. That's why I came here, obviously. Unlike most of the mages at the college, my craving is for true battle, not useless, purely theoretical application that can't even count as training."  
"Of course. Vilkas, how about you test her, as is customary for any who wishes to join." Kodlak emphasized the word any as he stared the nord down. Vilkas sighed and shrugged, grabbing a blade himself as Aela, Kodlak and Ria all cleared the training area to watch the test.  
"Just know I have no plan on going easy on you, so it's up to you to make sure I don't kill you. Prepare yourself." He even stepped back a moment to allow the girl to ready herself. She shrugged and raised up a hand, grasping a flickering ball of magicka before casting it onto herself. Flame swirled rapidly around her, not burning her, but her knew it would certainly burn him. However, he also knew that his armor would protect him from the worst of it, and the rest could be fixed with a simple healing potion.  
Without hesitation, he lunged forward, his blade slicing through the air straight at her. Immediately, another hand came up and he found his blade sinking into a shimmering field that greatly slowed the weapon, giving her more than enough time to step out of the way. As she jumped back, she let down the ward and cast a spell at his feet. The rune immediately exploded, lightning leaping up against his flesh, causing him to be unable to move for several seconds, as the damage hit him dead center. After merely a split second, though, he was once again moving forward, this time dodging to the side and she sent a bolt of cold magic towards him. He once again swung at her, this time with enough force that when she raised up another ward, it only absorbed enough impact to stop her from losing an arm, though she certainly recieved a nasty gash. He, in return, was more than a little singed from her flame cloak. Another split second passed and both raised a free arm against the other. As Vilkas landed a solid punch to her face, he felt a small hand rest almost innocently on his chest before another powerful blast of lightning sent him back several feet. Both struggled to get back on their feet before the other could, but the battle was abruptly ended.  
"Enough." Kodlak called and both instinctively stopped at the Harbinger's command. "As much as I would love to see this fight continue, I would prefer you both alive much more. Personally, I would say that she has more than proven herself more than worthy of a true test to see whether or not she should join. What do you think Vilkas?"  
"Aye. I would admit that perhaps I judged a bit too quickly." He may have been a little stubborn, but Vilkas was anything but stupid.  
"Good, then we're in agreement. If you're still interested, then you may start a... trial-run, shall we say, of being a companion. If you pass, then you'll be a full-fledged shield-sister. Simple process, really." Kodlak explained leisurely.  
"Sounds great. When can I start?" The girl grinned as she bounced on her heels.  
"Right now. You may be shield-sister, but your still a whelp as far as I'm concerned. Take this sword up to Eorlund Gray-Mane up at the forge to have it sharpened." Vilkas held out the sword he had used just moments ago.  
"Sure, why not." She grabbed the sword without hesitation and immediately turned to head up the hill to the forge.  
"Not just yet, though." Kodlak caught her before she could get more than a few feet away. "Before that, you need to at least tell us your name. And probably take care of those wounds, while you're at it." He gestured towards the cut on her arm and the blood pouring out of her nose that she had been seemingly unaware of until now. He glanced over at Vilkas, who was sporting more than a few bright red burn spots, and assuming that there were plenty more that couldn't be seen, he added, "Both of you."  
"Oops, totally forgot." She giggled childishly, bringing a hand up to her definitely broken nose. She winced as golden light began covered part of her face and a small cracking sound could be heard. After a second she pulled her hand away and her nose was once again straight and the only blood remaining was what had already been there. She also easily healed the wound on her arm before skipping happily towards Vilkas.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll just drink a potion." He shrugged, not completely sure if he wanted to be touched by her magicka so soon.  
"Yeah, but potions just fix the injury, it'll still scar a little." She frowned.  
"True, but I know for a fact that healing spells are more than a little warm and that would certainly hurt. Besides, I'm already covered in scars, see?" All he had to do was hold out any arm to show off the well earned battle scars that he was practically covered in.  
"Actually," She smirked, "This one is not. One of the instructors at the college actually taught me this awesome spell that is specifically for burns and will make them feel so much better while it's happening. Come on, just let me do it." She pleaded, staring at him with wide, pleading eyes.  
"... Fine." He sighed, "Just go take the blade to Eorlund first. Then, come inside and meet me in the sleeping quarters and you can work your fancy magic on me then."  
"Fantastic." She smiled and turned, but was stopped once again.  
"You still haven't told us your name." Aela called her back, seeming somewhat amused despite her earlier displeasure.  
"Right." The girl stopped short and turned around, smiling sheepishly at the group. "It's Dragon." At the raised eyebrows she recieved, she explained, "There's this cool trick that I can do with a little bit of... Well, actually, it would be easier for me to just show you later, rather than try to explain now. But yeah, that's the only real name I know for you guys to call me, so whatever. Be right back." She waved and then sprinted away, climbing the hill quickly and greeting the blacksmith enthusiastically.  
"Well, she's certainly very... High energy." Ria noted, amusement colouring her tone.  
"Undeniably." Kodlak replied, "It should make for a rather interesting change of pace."


	2. In, I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodlak had a vague thought, that, perhaps, his openmindedness at other forms of combat had not served him entirely well in this decision.

"Man, I thought this was gonna take waaaaay longer than it did." The companions were waiting for the two when they returned, victorious, from Dustman's Cairn. They were all ready to properly welcome their new shield-sister to their ranks. She's apparently, was not.  
"Guys, I'm never getting up again, I'm just gonna sleep here for forever." The tiny mage-made-companion was sprawled gracelessly face first on the ground outside of Jorrvaskr, completely of her own power and volition, one might add. The companions circled around the body on the ground uncertainly, trading glances ranging from amused, to irate, to worried. She, for her part, ignored every single one of them, showing no intent of getting up, despite the entirety of the companions circled around her for what she must realize was to be her proper initiation into the companion's ranks.  
Kodlak, as was often the case with this child, wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, or sigh.  
He was certain he had breathed out one of the two, when Aela prodded the girl with the tip of her boot, and the girl let out an exaggerated, high-pitched whine, weakly swiped at the boot until it retreated, and then continued to let her body conform to the dirt and stone beneath her. Vilkas, Aela, and Farkas, the ones who had spent the most time with her up until now, all seemed completely unsurprised and hardly bothered by her behaviour, so he chose to simply resign himself to such things and carry on.  
Though, privately, he wondered how on earth this child could be the same as the one in his recurring dreams, or visions, whichever they were. Even having seen her bout with Vilkas, he could hardly believe she and that warrior who had faced Vilkas could be one in the same.  
"Is it safe to assume she's been tested and tried, down her valor, and you'll speak for her?" Well, fine, if she wasn't going to appreciate Kodlak's effort at ceremony, than she just wasn't going to get one.  
"Sure." Farkas shrugged.  
"Your shield would defend her?"  
"Yup."  
"Raise sword in her honor, and mug at her name?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Then the judgement is complete." Kodlak nudged her none-too-gently, and she at least had the decency to roll over and look up at him. "You've been tested, found worthy, and are now a companion. Eorlund will make you something from the skyforge, I suppose, so celebrate and then get your next job."  
"Does this mean I can tell people to piss off for asking me to run more errands?" Kodlak had a vague thought, that, perhaps, his openmindedness at other forms of combat had not served him entirely well in this decision.  
"If you must." Kodlak sighed, turned, and walked into Jorrvaskr, washing his hands of the not-ceremony.  
The companions still stared down at their newest member with varying degrees of uncertainty, but none spoke first.  
"Hey Aela?" The girl stared up at the redheaded companion, innocence as she gazed up at the redhaired huntress who stood over her.  
"Yes, shield-sister?"  
"Do you spend a lot of time lunging? Because those thighs are top quality, and make for a very nice view." The girl smiled sleepily at the archer, who scoffed, and turned to walk back into Jorrvaskr with an eye-roll that was more fond than she intended.  
"Damn." The dark haired mage sighed, turning her head to look at Farkas, "Can't blame a girl for trying, right?"  
"She could, if she wanted to." Farkas shrugged, and reached down to haul her to her feet, very much against her will. "Come on, shield sister. Let's get some drink in you, and you can continue your failing attempts at seduction."  
"As if you would be any better off."  
"I wouldn't be, but I also know better than to try."  
"Hey, she might come around!... eventually... Or not... Probably not, actually."


	3. Gross and HOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, so I'm not good enough to eat? I'm not delicious enough for you? Or is the the not-so-virgin thing? Because if so, fuck you guys, I totally could have been a virgin, and you had no reason to think otherwise.

"Is this some kind of weird virgin sacrifice scenario? Cuz firstly, afraid i don't quiiiite fit the bill on that. Secondly that's super not cool, guys, but also surprisingly patient, with how long you all waited to feast upon my supposedly virgin flesh. I'm almost regretful to have to disappoint you."  
Skjor rolled his eyes, though was not surprised by her lack of fear or surprise, or her offhanded commentary. "No, new blood, it's no sacrifice, and we're certainly not going to be eating you." She scoffed.  
"What, so I'm not good enough to eat? I'm not delicious enough for you?" She frowned, apparently offended, "Or is the the not-so-virgin thing? Because if so, fuck you guys, I totally could have been a virgin, and you had no reason to think otherwise."  
"What he means is that if we were going to eat you, we would have done it long ago." Vilkas chimed in with a smirk, "Probably back when you were being such a damn nuisance trying to get in with us."   
"Screw all of you, I am damn delicious, and you should all wish you should be so lucky as to eat me." She sniffed, huffily, then turned to Aela, in her beastform, "Aela, you think I would be delicious to eat, right? Here, go on, you can have a free sample." The girl held up her arm to the changed huntress, smiling invitingly. The wolf blinked, stared at the offered arm, slower to comprehend in her beast form, then gave a wolfish grin, pulled the hand close, and did not bite, did not chomp, but gently teethed the appendage, not even leaving teethmarks.  
The girls stare took on a strangely glazed look for a moment, staring at the wolf as she did so. She continued to stare, lost or uncomprehending for several moments, before she gulped very audibly and turned away. She blinked and shook her head, as if to clear some thought, before diving facefirst into her usual nonchalance.   
"See?" She pointed at the hand as proof, glaring at the others, "I'm completely edible and delicious, you guys just like me too much." She seemed to be avoiding looking at the werewolf, who looked somehow amused despite having a face that made expression significantly less conveyable.   
"Just because Aela has a strange taste for you doesn't mean any of the rest of us would consume that acidic mage-blood." Skjor grumbled, trying very hard to remain unamused, visibly.  
"Well, if you're not gonna eat me, what is this? Some kind of weird test of faith, or courage?" She asked. I'll remind you I've already seen Farkas, you guys lost the chance at the shock value."  
"It's not a test." Farkas chimed simply.  
"Intervention, perhaps? Guys, I like my mead, I don't NEED it though. OH OH OH, or maybe secret companions beastial orgy in your secret kinky dungeon?" She smirked, and leaned forwards conspiratorially. "Oh, how EVER did you guess I would be soooooo on board?"   
"New blood. Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you." Skjor growled, and the girl sighed, but finally closed her mouth.   
"Surprisingly," Skjor began, though his tone implied unfortunately, "It has come to our attention that you may be a... cut above most of the other companions..." The words sounded as if he were having to force each one out painfully. Vilkas took pity on them.  
"The elite of the companions have been werewolves for hundreds of years." Vilkas continued, failing to mention his private doubts about the virtues of that statement, "In order to reach your greatest potential, we are offering the chance to consume the beast blood, and become one of the inner circle."  
"Aela has volunteered to be your forbear." Skjor turned to the wolf, who offered an arm above the stone basin, "If you drink her blood, you will take the spirit of the wolf into yourself." He took a dagger and sliced into the wrist so that it dripped into the basin.   
"And become a werewolf?" The mage raised an eyebrow, "You sure my disgusting acidic mage-blood will let me become a werewolf?" Skjor looked to Vilkas, who answered.  
"As Kodlak has said, there have been mages in the companions before, and at least a few of them had to have been after Hircine's gift. I've never heard of it not taking, at least not because of mage-blood."  
"So I'm possibly a guinea pig?" She smirked, and turned to wink at the werewolf, "And not only that, rather than Aela eating me, I'm going to get to drink her? It's not the orgy I had hoped for, but I suppose it's the best I'm going to be getting for now."  
"Then drink, sister." Farkas nodded to the pool of dark liquid in the basin. The mage nodded, dipped a finger in, and recoiled.  
"Oh gods, it's warm." She shivered.  
"Of course it is, it's fresh." Skjor shot back.  
"Is this sanitary? There is no way this is sanitary."  
"It doesn't matter, werewolves are immune to disease."  
"Yeah but... It's still kind of gross though...  
"You were the one who was just lobbying for an orgy with three men and a wolf.  
"That's different," She whined, "See, that was gross and hot. This is just kinda gross." She sighed, took a breath to brace herself, and drank deeply.


End file.
